And Baby Makes Four
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: An MPREG one shot featuring a threesome between Sam, Castiel and Dean. Warnings for MPREG and a threesome. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel/Sam


**Author's Notes** : This could be considered a stand alone MPREG fic, as it was a deleted scene from my latest MPREG fic "A Deal with an Angel." I couldn't find a way to include it in the story, yet didn't want to abandon the idea altogether, so here it is a one shot! :o)

* * *

**And Baby Makes Four ... **by Shadow of Castiel

Sam looked up as the door to the motel room swung open, smiling slightly as he watched Dean usher Castiel into the room, a tender expression on his brother's face as he followed his lover in. Castiel was heavily pregnant, usually lean abdomen now large and swollen beneath his shirt, face reddened and slightly damp from the twilight heat outside. Sam stood hurriedly, strode across the room to hold the door open for them, stepping aside as first Castiel, then Dean thanked him.

Sam closed the door shut behind them, closing the world off from view and keeping the heat outside before he turned and watched as Dean helped his pregnant lover down upon the bed. The younger Winchester leant against the door jamb, back pressed against slightly warm wood behind him as Dean made a move as though to walk away from Castiel once he'd become settled enough. The angel reached for him, a pleading look on his face turning his eyes much larger and beguiling, liquid blue depths turned towards Dean in the most beseeching of looks. It seemed as though the angel was begging his lover not to leave him just yet.

Sam watched as Dean reached out to take Castiel's hand, before he brushed his thumb over Castiel's knuckles, a tender look trapped on Dean's face that ached of all the love he felt for Castiel and their unborn child nestled within the angel's body. The elder Winchester then leant down and pressed a kiss to Castiel's soft mouth, settling down beside him on the edge of the bed, as the kiss turned dirty and wet, murmurs of aroused approval breaking gently between them. Dean's hand travelled from Castiel's distended stomach to cup Castiel's dick gently, as though forgetting his brother was still in the room with them.

Sam smiled wordlessly at the gentleness he wasn't used to seeing in his brother, that came out at odd moments whenever he was with Castiel, despite that fact that Dean always stayed true to form and never spoke of his love aloud. The younger Winchester cleared his throat and shifted against the door jamb, attracting attention from both Dean and Castiel, two pairs of eyes trained on him as though he'd just announced something deplorable instead of disrupting the moment.

Dean looked up and saw the need trapped deep within his brother's gaze, the sadness that he didn't have a baby of his own yet, and wanted one. The older hunter tried a smile at his brother, but the smile faltered at the thought of Sam being broody when his brother's gaze settled on Castiel's thick and heavy abdomen. Dean glanced at his lover, saw that Castiel was staring at Sam too, as though he were sizing up Sam and his current problem. Somehow he knew what Castiel was about to say and found himself unbothered by it, almost welcoming of the expected question. If it alleviated Sam's pain for a little while, then he didn't mind.

"Do you want to join us, Sam?" Castiel asked, deep voice pitched low and inviting, mild as though there were no qualms about possibly having Sam joining their bed.

Sam looked hopeful for a moment, before glancing at Dean, eyes a little crestfallen as though he expected his brother to object. Castiel turned pleading eyes onto Dean once more, as though he wanted to give further encouragement to his lover when encouragement was barely needed.

"Dean?" Sam prompted when his brother didn't immediately speak.

"It's okay, Sammy. You can if you want to," Dean told him, gently, as he smiled in encouragement at his brother.

"Please," Sam replied, gratefully, glad of being offered the chance of not being alone for the night.

Castiel smiled gently at him, tenderness softening his features as Dean stroked his distended abdomen softly, making the angel purr beneath his attentions. Sam's mouth twitched at the domestic scene, all too used to them being that way with each other, glad that he was going to be offered a small taste of it.

"Give me a minute, I need to go to the bathroom," the younger Winchester said, pointing to the wooden door resolutely.

"Okay, Sammy. Don't be long," Dean murmured, a slight frown marring his forehead at his brother's sudden reticence after what he'd just been offered.

Dean watched as Sam disappeared into the bathroom, before exchanging a look with Castiel, who looked as blank as he felt right then. Castiel shrugged, shoulders rising and falling gracefully and setting his stomach to shifting slightly beneath his shirt. Dean leant down and kissed Castiel's belly softly, before pressing another kiss to his lover's mouth.

"You do realize what you've offered Sam, don't you?" Dean asked Castiel gently, wanting to make sure Castiel knew what he'd just done.

"Yes, Dean. I believe you humans call it a threesome," Castiel replied dryly, mouth quirking in sudden amusement at Dean's suddenly surprised face. "I am an angel, Dean, not stupid. I've witnessed threesomes before."

"You kinky son of a bitch," Dean laughed into Castiel's suddenly smiling face.

There was a brief silence, before he asked - "Were they hot?"

Castiel paused, then said - "Very."

Dean laughed, watched as Castiel's slight smile grew wider and made his eyes sparkle and crinkle at the corners with warmth. Dean's smile softened, became more affectionate, before he settled down upon the bed beside Castiel, one arm wrapped around his lover gently. He turned his head slightly, eyes closing as he pressed a kiss to Castiel's head, dark hair tickling his nose as his lips lingered against the angel's fragranced skin. He inhaled the scents of all that made up his lover, one hand resting gently upon his lover's gravid stomach, rubbing slightly in tender movements and feeling the baby inside kick and move beneath his palm.

Dean drew away, stared into Castiel's cerulean blue depths as he felt the baby move again, smiling slightly at his lover when the angel folded his slender hand over Dean's, holding his hand still, steady, as the baby moved once more.

"It's not long now, is it?" Dean asked, voice gruff with raw emotion at the thought that his baby was due in the world soon.

"No, Dean, not long at all," Castiel replied, full lips puckered into a pout as he stared at Dean's firm mouth hopefully.

He watched as the hunter licked his lips, eyes tracking the movement of the pink tip, before Dean finally leant in, mouth closing around Castiel's, working hungrily against his plump lips eagerly Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth when the angel opened it slightly, inviting Dean in and the angel moaned against the familiar feel and weight of Dean's tongue in his mouth.

* * *

Sam leant against the worn wood of the motel room bathroom, eyes closed as he heard the background noise of Dean and Castiel talking, followed by silence broken by the soft sounds of gentle kissing, aroused murmurs breaking the air. Sam could almost smell the thick scent of arousal from where he stood and the thought turned him on still further.

He moaned, noises muffled against his fist pressed to his lips as his dick stiffened in his boxers, became uncomfortably hard at the thought of what they were about to do. He'd felt consistently turned on by the sight of Castiel pregnant, found the angel irresistible now that he was heavily so and many a night went by when Sam went to sleep thinking of the angel's distended belly wedged between his body and Dean's. It seemed strange to Sam that he'd never considered Castiel attractive before he got pregnant, resignedly knowing that Castiel and his heart belonged to Dean, never him.

He whimpered, started palming his aching dick beneath his jeans but pulled away at the last minute, knowing that it was too early to find release just yet. Instead he leant against the unforgiving wood of the bathroom door, listening to Dean and Castiel's moans grow louder and the kissing noises eventually stopping, replaced by aroused grunts and moans, before Sam finally made his move to return to the room ...

* * *

Breath came in ragged gasps as they kissed, lips meeting and parting noisily, accompanied by increasingly aroused murmurs as Dean started to stroke Castiel's heavy abdomen once more. Dean didn't draw away when Castiel cupped the hunter's dick through his jeans, fingers rubbing eagerly at his cock until the hunter was fully erect and aching.

The familiar ache and pins and needle shift of pleasure coursed through Dean's body as his hand finally fell away from Castiel's thick abdomen, hips moving in time with his angel's inescapable hand squeezing and working at his dick. Castiel leant in, soft lips pouting as he stared intently at Dean, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean's responsive lips, fucking his tongue into his lover's mouth to show his intent as well as his hand did.

Dean moans were swallowed by Castiel, eyelashes fluttering against the angel's skin so close to him, as the hunter finally came, spurting his spend into his boxers with a scream of Castiel's name swallowed eagerly back by the angel. Dean fell back against the pillows beneath his body, eyes still closed, mouth still gaping, aware that Castiel was watching him, expectant gaze resting heavily upon Dean's face.

The hunter felt the bed shift and move beneath him as Castiel hefted himself from the bed, causing Dean to open his eyes curiously, half lidded with sated lust. He watched as Castiel slowly undressed, hands moving awkwardly around his abdomen as he pushed his shirt, his pants aside and away. Dean sat up, supporting his weight upon his elbows as his eyes travelled greedily over Castiel's body, stomach stretched out wide by his pregnancy. Dean felt arousal shift its inexorable way through him once more, knowing that he was responsible for planting the first seed in Castiel, for making a baby grow and swell inside the angel..

Castiel watched the shift of emotions playing across his lover's face, the need, the lust, the pride as Dean stared at his thick middle, lust finally winning outright when he saw Castiel's dick hard and curling up beneath his abdomen. Dean visibly swallowed, throat dry and parched yet needing Castiel so badly, it seemed like a physical pain to him.

"I want you, Dean," Castiel announced, gruff voice seeming harsher still as lust darkened it into aroused depths. "Please. Make love to me. I won't ask you twice."

Dean swallowed again, couldn't say to him that Castiel didn't have to ask twice, ever; instead he stood, eyes still trained upon Castiel's face, travelling down over his gravid body then back again. He cursed silently to himself, before undressing as hastily as he could, licking his lips with great sweeps of his tongue, leaving his lips wet and shining in the light.

Castiel walked awkwardly to the bed, huffing slightly beneath the weight of his own pregnancy before climbing beside his lover, helped up by Dean's guiding hands. Castiel reached for Dean's jeans once more, face avid as he unbuckled the hunter's belt, tongue lapping at suddenly too dry lips as he worked. Dean's eyes rested upon his face, allowed Castiel to drag the belt free of the buckle, to ease the zip past his semi-hard cock, breath huffing from his mouth as Castiel worked.

Dean stood, helped Castiel remove his jeans from his sturdy hips, dick giving an interested jerk when Castiel licked his lips and passed his hand over his straining length eagerly. The hunter reached for the lube and slicked his cock eagerly with shining strands of the stuff, before gesturing to Castiel to get on his hands and knees before him.

The angel did as he was asked, legs spread as wide as he could get them, pregnant stomach still visible from the sides and between his legs as Dean positioned himself behind him. Castiel whimpered when he felt Dean's fingers stroke against his hole, fingers skimming and playing with the tight ring of muscles, crying out when he felt Dean ease a finger inside him slowly.

Danna waited until Castiel's body lost the tension holding him, muscles relaxing against his finger allowing him to push further in and start to work him loose and wide in preparation for his thick shaft. By the time Dean had finished preparing his lover, his dick was aching, leaking pre-come, straining for release. He settled himself in against Castiel, before pressing the crown of his dick against Castiel's hole and pushing slowly in, stretching him wide with his entrance.

Castiel's moans became ragged, broken, loud and heavy with lust at the feel of Dean inside him, filling him up with his thick shaft, tight and snug inside him. He rocked back when Dean started to withdraw, fucked himself onto Dean's dick hungrily, before moaning a ragged - _yes - _when Dean pounded back into him.

Sam walked in some moments later, cursed when he saw Dean with his dick inside his lover's ass, thrusting eagerly into the angel with ragged moans of desire working past his lust blown lips. The bed creaked and groaned beneath them with force of Dean's thrusts into Castiel, dick stretching the angel's hole wide. Sam stood transfixed at the sight, dick harder still as he watched Dean and Castiel fuck on their bed, sweat mingling as their cries grew louder, sharper, more insistent as they rutted eagerly.

Castiel turned to face Sam, gazes locking as the angel gestured for Sam to join them. When Dean turned to look at him, hips never stopping their rolling motion into his lover without putting up a protest, Sam started unzipping his jeans and pushing them down to his ankles. He kicked his heavy boots away, leaving his t shirt where it was on his torso, before he knelt in front of Castiel eagerly, lacing his fingers through the angel's hair as he guided his cock into Castiel's willing mouth.

He thought of the angel heavy with his brother's child, almost ready to give birth any day now and he moaned, hips working in time with Castiel's bobbing head between his legs, He loved the feel of Castiel's pretty mouth wrapped around his dick, loved the thought of him thick and heavy with his brother's child, loved the way Castiel screamed against his cock every time that Dean struck his prostate and made his lover feel good. Sam locked eyes with Dean, hips moving in time as they pounded into Castiel simultaneously, a writhing mess of bodies on the bed as Castiel wrapped an eager hand around his own dick and started furiously touching himself.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure coming from three directions; loved the feel of Dean moving slickly inside his ass, loved the weight of Sam's dick thick and heavy in his mouth, loved the feel of his own hand rubbing at his erection hard. He moaned against Sam's dick as he came, flooded his own hand with thick spurts of his release and splashing onto the sheets below him.

Dean felt Castiel's body contract around him, felt the ripples of the angel's climax rock his body, pulling Dean's own orgasm from his body. The hunter's head was thrown back as he spurted deep within his lover's body, Castiel's name an pleasured cry upon his lips. His hands fondled Castiel's pregnant belly incessantly, making Castiel purr against the weight of Sam's dick still thrusting into his mouth, wringing the young hunter's own climax from his body and filling him with spurts of his thick release. Castiel swallowed as much as he could before Sam pulled out, wiping the excess from his lips with the back of his hand.

Dean helped Castiel to settle upon his back,, arms wrapped securely around Castiel's body, hands still tenderly caressing the angel's pregnant bump. Neither Dean nor Castiel protested when Sam settled down on Castiel's other side, hand joining Dean's in caressing Castiel's pregnancy gently. Castiel's purrs grew louder at the added contact, yet Sam made no other move to touch him, or kiss him, knowing that Castiel was Dean's, never his.

The young hunter was satisfied in having the prolonged contact with him, preferring to take a back seat now that he was sated and had found release. He was now content to watch Dean and Castiel kiss and touch other in a constant show of mutual love and need, rather than join in further himself. Finally he slipped away, left his brother and the angel alone in their bed, slipping into the bathroom to get cleaned up before returning to his own bed.

When he returned to the bedroom, it was to find the lovers still locked in gentle kisses, still naked, hands caressing and touching each other's bodies in tender swipes. Sam crept past them, before slipping beneath the covers, back turned to afford them the extra chance of false privacy, before closing his eyes in preparation for sleep. Warmth claimed him, contentment, and he waited for sleep to claim him, pleasured, aroused moans behind him echoing in his ears as he drifted off into sleep ...

-fini-


End file.
